Dimension Traveling Duo
by XxXCaliburXxX
Summary: When the Orichalcos returns, it brings our heroes and our villians to Konoha. How will this affect Naruto and the rest of the Hidden Leaf Ninja. My first fanfic. Rating will most likely change.
1. The Mysterious Light

**Chapter 1- The Mysterious Light**

**C-Christian**

**M-Matt**

Today was a good day in Domino for Matt. No Domino high, nice bright sun and a soft breeze was blowing his blonde hair back. All of the local school kids were out playing Duel Monsters, but that's not what was on his mind. Matt was sitting under a palm tree thinking about the girl of his dreams.

She had soft baby-like skin, blue eyes that you could look at for weeks and not get bored, a nice thin, but not too thin complexion, and the most beautiful blonde hair, which you could…

HEY MATT! said a deep but loud voice behind him.

Matt quickly turned around. There he saw the owner of that voice; his best friend Christian, who he had known ever since his 1st day of school.

Christian was an intimidating guy for a 9th grader, around 5 foot 9, pretty strong, black eyes that could stare a hole into your soul, semi-long black hair that made him look gorgeous when the wind blew on his face, and is a great duelist. And to top it all off, he's the adopted son of Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters.

"Come on man!" Matt grumbled. "You know you shouldn't bother me while I'm daydreamin'."

Matt wasn't that bad looking either. 5 foot 7 inches and a nice, medium sized complexion, blonde hair perfect for keeping your head warm when it was cold, but not long enough to get in his eyes, a nice tan, soft blue eyes, and being really damn good at guitar were all things he could boast about. He also was a pretty good duelist, but not as good as Christian.

What do you want? Matt asked, sounding somewhat irritated at the disruption.

C-You know how I always go to that little game shop?

M-Yeah, what about it.

C-Well, the owner of the game shop is the grandfather of the King of Games, Yugi Motou.

M-No way, that's BS man.

C-No it's true, and tomorrow, you can see me duel against the King of Games himself.

M-Are you sure you're not pulling my leg?

C- I'm sure. Meet me at my house at about 12:30, the duel is at 1, and it's going to be on live television.

M-Ok fine, but you better not be lying.

C-I'm not lying. I'm gonna go home and finish building my new deck that Dad helped me make.

M-Alright, see ya.

C-Bye

_-At the Maximillion Estate_

"Hey Dad, I'm home." said an excited Christian.

"Hey sonny boy. Are you ready for that duel against Yugi tomorrow." said a silver haired man

C-Nope not yet, I just need to make some final adjustments to my…

Suddenly, the door opened, and a dark grey haired man opened the door.

"What is it know Croquet?" said an annoyed Pegasus.

"My apologies sir, but dinner is ready." Croquet said

As Pegasus scolds Croquet for interrupting a "father son moment", a strange green beam of light shone off in the distance. Christian immediately calls Matt.

_-At Matt's House_

"Yo, do you see what I see?" asked a stunned Matt

"Yeah, I think I do." Christian replied.

M- What is that?

C- I don't know.

M- Maybe it is some sort of Duel Monsters card.

And then Christian understood.

"It can't be…" said a stunned Christian

…to be continued (I love those 3 dots… )

Hey guys,

My first fanfic, wanna get some reviews, flames or not, I need some advice.


	2. The Dream Girls

**Chapter 2- The Dream Girls**

"So you're telling me that this is some evil ancient magic from the city Atlantis that is trying to destroy the world?" asked Matt

"Unfortunately, yes" Christian replied.

M-So then, what are we supposed to do?

C-We go and deal with it.

M- But how?

C-Hey, you're the #4 ranked in the world after beating Wheeler, and I am the #2 duelist after beating Kaiba. So, believe it or not, when it comes to Duel Monsters, we kick ass.

M-But this is something totally different.

C-Hey, we might as well go check it out.

M-Ok

Christian and Matt both brought their duel disks, Matt's duel disk was from Duel Academy's Slifer Red Dorm, but it had a pentagram in the center. Christian's had that same duel disk, but his was a dark black.

_-At the duel site_

When Matt and Christian arrived, it was too late. The Seal of Orichalcos was spinning and growing smaller, and the victor laughed. There were a group of black motorcycles parked, and four dark figures watched as their partner won the duel.

He was wearing a black hooded robe, with the symbol of darkness shining on his forehead, and his eyes red.

"Well it looks if I just won." declared the hooded figure, as his opponent fell to the floor.

The defeated duelist simply lay there, and the green ring enveloped him.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here" said one of the hooded punks

Just then, the lifeless corpse began glowing, and the seal of Orichalcos enveloped everyone in the duel site with a bright, white light.

"Hey… Hey... HEY WAKE UP!" yelled a blonde haired girl, as she poured cold water all over Matt's head.

"You too, sleepyhead, wake up." said a pink haired girl as she poured water all over Christian's head.

Matt woke up quickly and abruptly, and looked into this girl's eyes. That's when he knew that she was his dream girl. Blue eyes, nice complexion, soft skin, she was perfect.

Christian, however, did not wake up so quickly, in fact, it took a punch to the face by Matt to wake Christian up.

"Hey, what's going on man, and where are we?" Christian asked.

"Why, you're in Konoha of course." said the pink haired girl. Christian looked over at her, and nearly fell out of his bed.

The pink haired girl was perfection in Christian's mind, she had soft, pink bangs, green eyes, and was wearing a red T-shirt/skirt, with 4 white circles on it, 2 on the shoulders, and 2 on the back and front.

Christian and Matthew began to flirt with the girls. (A.N. Not good w/ flirt scenes)

The pink haired girl began to blush. Her face began to turn red, as did the blonde's. They both left the room, unable to speak.

The pink haired girl left and went left, the blonde went right.

Hhhh… hey Matt, I'm gotta go to the bathroom.

Matt didn't reply, so Christian just left

All four of them, each at different locations, said together

"I think I'm in love."

…to be continued


End file.
